Drabble Twilight
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Ensemble de drabbles sur l'univers Twilight avec différents couples et thèmes.
1. 5 Partout, Balle au Centre

**Titre ****: 5 partout, la Balle au Centre**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabble)**

**Rated : T**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Emmett/James**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**L'orage approchait, et nous avions prévu une partie de baseball en tête à tête. Amateurs d'épreuves de force, nous avions pensé à un jeu inspiré du baseball et qui pourrait canaliser notre énergie et nous amuser.**

**Le but était simple. Tu lançais la balle, je la renvoyais à la batte, tu courrais la chercher alors que je faisais le tours du terrain. Si j'arrivais à revenir à mon point de départ avant que tu n'ais rapporté la balle, je gagnai. Et inversement.**

**C'est par une journée d'été humide, que nous nous fixions à présent, crocs sortis et visages fermés. Je menais d'un point et tu venais juste d'égaliser. La foudre tombait près, et nous n'avions plus qu'une balle pour nous départager.**

**Nous détestions l'égalité. "5 partout, Balle au centre" entendis-je. Je te rejoignis donc au milieu du terrain pour tirer au sort celui qui lancerait et celui qui frapperait.**

**Je te vis approcher, tes épaules se balançant au rythme de tes hanches et de tes pas. Tes cheveux blonds noués en catogan flottaient derrière toi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tu étais si excitant. Ton blouson de cuir te seyait parfaitement et la détermination de ton regard conférait à ton visage un air légèrement sadique.**

**J'avançais, et nous nous rejoignîmes en même temps. Nous nous toisions. Et éclatâmes de rire. Je m'approchai de toi et posai mon front contre le tien. Le tonnerre grondait. Tes lèvres ravirent les miennes avec fougue. Je te poussai bientôt contre un arbre et t'acculait de tout mon poids.**

**Mes mains s'enroulaient déjà autour de ton dos et caressaient tes fesses. Tu grognais et j'adorais ça. Alors que je dévorais ta bouche avec fièvre, les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber.**

**"Que dirais-tu de nous départager au sport en chambre, James ?" dis-je. "Huuum, j'en serais ravi, Emmett". Et nous courûmes comme des fous, main dans la main, en rejoignant la villa, impatients de nous retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre.**


	2. Caramel

**Titre : Caramel**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble**

**Rated : Huum je dirais T m'enfin, je suis pas sur xD**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Edward/Jacob**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je savais ce que je voulais. J'étais dans la cuisine. Je furetais partout dans les placards, avant de trouver un pot en verre, rempli de la petite douceur. Ces petites perles gouteuses étaient enrobées divinement dans un petit plastique transparent, laissant miroiter leur couleur unique.**

**Anxieux, je revins dans la chambre avec mon trésor. J'ouvris le réceptacle et plongeai une main tremblante à l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais fais ça auparavant, j'appréhendais. Je capturais entre mes doigts un petit paquet. Rapidement, je fis tourner les papillons qui le fermaient et me débarrassait du papier. **

**Puis, lentement, je portais la sucrerie à ma bouche. Je fis glisser ma langue dessus, lapant timidement. Le gout qui envahi ma bouche me ravit. Je l'enfournais donc entièrement. La sensation fut étrange. Je mâchement longuement, captant tous les arômes qui émanaient de la douceur sucrée.**

**Puis, lorsqu'il fut bien liquide, je l'avalais. La sensation du nectar descendant le long de ma gorge fut inoubliable. Je ne voulus plus jamais gouter à quelque chose d'autre. Prestement, j'en défis un autre, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Lorsque le dernier arriva, je pris un soin particulier à le déguster, à le savourer. **

**Mais tu arrivas à ce moment précis où je le portais à mes lèvres. Tu te rapprocha de moi et mis la main sur mon front. Ton sourire éclatant était interrogateur et tes prunelles de feu dansaient de questions. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »**

**J'étais rouge de honte quand je te répondis la bouche collée : « Des Caramels ». Tu éclatais de rire. Je t'expliquai que ta peau avait pour moi la couleur, la douceur et le gout du caramel. Et qu'en ton absence, j'ai voulu y gouter. **

**Délicatement, tu me retira le pot de verre des mains et pris possession de mes genoux. Tu me regardais amusé et m'embrassa langoureusement, mêlant ton arôme à celui de la sucrerie dans ma bouche. Je voyais des étoiles. Tu se penchais sur moi et me plaquais au lit. **

**Tu plongeais tes yeux dans mes prunelles d'ambre et dans un regard de braise, tu demandas : « A présent, veux-tu gouter à une autre sorte de caramel, Edward ? », « Avec plaisir, Jacob ».**


	3. Eternité

-1**Titre : Eternité**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble**

**Rated : K**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Bella/Edward**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Qu'est -ce qu'une poussière dans l'univers, et qu'est -ce qu'une seconde dans l'éternité ?  
>Et bien la poussière, c'est moi et l'univers c'est lui. Et la seconde, c'est moi, et l'éternité c'est lui.<strong>

**L'univers s'approche de la poussière, et les lèvres de l'éternité se pose pour une seconde.  
>Une toute petite seconde, aussi insignifiante qu'une poussière dans l'univers et si vite oubliée dans toute l'éternité.<strong>

**Et pourtant l'univers ne sera que poussière et l'éternité s'évanouira en une seconde.  
>Car lorsque ma langue rejoint la sienne, pour une seconde d'éternité, nous ne faisons qu'un.<br>Et comme une poussière dans l'univers, nous nous envolons visiter les étoiles.**


	4. Etrange

-1**Titre : Etrange**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Drabble**

**Rated : K+**

**Univers : CrossOver Twilight/Harry Potter**

**Couple : Draco/Jacob**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je l'aimais. C'était étrange. Très étrange. Rien, rien mis à part notre condition d'anormaux, ne nous rapprochait. Mais je l'aimais.**

**Il était brun et mat, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa douce musculature me faisaient rêver. Il était parfait à mes yeux. Alors que j'étais blond et pâle, chétif avec mes cheveux trop fins et ma peau diaphane. Je me dégoutais.**

**Dans mon monde, j'attirais toutes les convoitises. Mais dans la meute, j'étais insignifiant. Qui étais-je pour convoiter l'Alpha légitime ? Personne. J'étais trop étrange pour lui.**

**Mais un jour où je l'observais, il s'approcha de moi, ravis ma bouche avec force et m'envahit de sa chaleur. Je me sentais fondre sous sa chaleur. C'était tellement étrange. Tous mes sens étaient en ébullition. Je jubilais. Je l'aimais tant. Alors qu'il sépara nos lèvres, il me regarda avec tendresse. « Je t'aime Draco ».**

**C'était si étrange. Dans mon cœur, tout était bouleversé. Je le regardais. Il était magnifique.  
>Et aussi étrange que ce fut. Je l'aimais.<strong>

**Et le Dragon s'éprit du Loup … **


	5. Les 5 Branches d'une Etoile

**Titre : Les 5 Branches d'une Etoile**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabbleà**

**Rated : K**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Edward x Jacob**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Je marche dans la nuit à tes côtés, nos doigts finement entremêlés. Nous allons à la plage pour regarder le ciel. C'est la nuit des Étoiles ce soir. Nous arrivons en bas de la falaise.**

**Je m'assois gracieusement sur le sable et t'invite à venir entre mes jambes. Mes mains autour de ton ventre, je contemple les étoiles. Ta tête est posée sur mon épaule et ton souffle brûlant me fait tourner la tête.**

**Je pose ma joue contre la tienne et enfouis une main dans tes longs cheveux d'ébène. De l'autre je pointe les constellations que je connais. Orion, Sirius, les différents signes du Zodiaque. Nous restons un moment à regarder le ciel, enlacés tendrement. Le feu et la glace. Une étoile filante passa. Je le vis fermer les yeux fortement. Je ris.**

**Puis, après de longues minutes, alors que le silence était d'or, tu murmuras "Tu sais Edward, j'ai souhaité qu'on soit pour toujours unis comme les 5 cinq branches d'une étoile".**

**Tu rougis, je souris. Tu m'embrassas tendrement et je te répondis doucement "Pour l'éternité, nous serons comme les 5 branches d'une étoile, je te le promets. Je t'aime tant mon Jacob".**


	6. Sabot de 5

**Titre : Sabot de 5**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : Fiction Concours (Drabble)**

**Rated : T**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Paul/Jasper**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**Nous venions de faire l'amour tendrement quand je passais négligemment les mains dans tes cheveux. Tes beaux cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient aussi doux que le plus raffiné des velours. J'étais fasciné par les reflets bleutés qui miroitaient sur tes mèches lorsque ton visage croisait le soleil.**

**Tu pris soudain un air sérieux et m'expliquas que tu devrais couper ta douce chevelure que j'aimais tant. Tu m'expliquas que c'était un truc de loup. Je boudai. Je ne voulais pas voir tomber une à une ces jolis mèches qui entouraient avec perfection ton visage droit.**

**"Je peux le faire ?" tentai-je de plaider. Tu acceptais. Miracle. Je me rendis en sautillant vers la salle d'eau et me saisis de la tondeuse. J'avais un plan rusé qui m'était venu à l'esprit.**

**J'ajustais un sabot de 5 et courut te rejoindre. Tu me vis arriver, le regard flamboyant, lorgnant avidement sur tes cheveux, puis sur la tondeuse, et ainsi de suite. Tu pris peur au bruit strident qui s'en échappait lorsque je l'allumai.**

**Avant même que je ne m'approche, tu reculas contre le mur, acculé par l'agressivité de cette machine démoniaque. Je te fis mon sourire le plus innocent. "Viens, mon Amour, je vais te raser au sabot de 5". Tu pensais 5 cm, je te précisais 5 mm. Tu devins blême.**

**Une dernière mise en marche de la tondeuse finit de t'achever. Tu m'implorais, les yeux tombants, de ne pas te les couper. Je fis une moue boudeuse et repartis ranger l'engin. Intérieurement, je jubilais.**

**Je rejoignis bien vite mon tendre amour et me blottis dans tes bras chauds et accueillants. "Tu l'as fais exprès, hein Jasper" me dis-tu. Je rougis. Un timide "Oui" franchit mes lèvres alors que tu éclatais de ce rire si cristallin qui me faisait sourire niaisement.**

**"Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'adore tes cheveux Paul, c'est surement, un truc de vampire."**


	7. Sucre Glace

**Titre : Sucre Glace**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : Drabble**

**Rated : K+ **

**Univers : CrossOver Twilight/Harry Potter**

**Couple : Draco/Jacob**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick et ma fan numéro 1 Rosie74.**

**La neige tombait, pareille à du sucre glace qui s'échappait de sa boite. Je n'aimais pas l'hiver. Cette saison était un cauchemar. Cette écœurante bouillie blanche me faisait ressembler à un fantôme, errant au milieu d'un univers de désolation. Je semblai transparent, insignifiant dans ce monde blanc.**

**Le froid me prenait à la gorge, et les petits flocons se mêlèrent à ma longue chevelure pour me glacer encore plus. Mon teint pâle se confondait avec le paysage et je me sentis mal. La nausée. Je HAISSAIS tout ce blanc. Je marchais pour te rejoindre. Tu m'avais donné rendez-vous dans un parc. **

**Je ne put m'assoir en t'attendant, tellement mon corps était engourdi. Ma longue cape noire ne me protégeait pas de cet air glacial qui s'infiltrait en moi. Je frissonnais. Mes lèvres tremblaient, bleuies par le froid. Mes yeux d'onyx s'éclaircirent lorsque je t'aperçus. Tu sortais d'un buisson givré, tes cheveux volant contre le vent, tourbillonnaient avec volupté.**

**Tu étais magnifique, je souris. Tu t'approchais de moi. Ton torse parfait était nu, comme toujours, et ton sourire seul commençait à me réchauffer. Je marchais à ta rencontre, tu courais vers moi. Lorsque tu fus tout près, tu m'enlaça passionnément. Je semblai volé alors que tu me soulevais en me faisant tourné.**

**Lorsque tu me posais, je te regardais. Tu m'avais tellement manqué. Ma tête rejoignit ton cou pour se nicher contre ta chaleur. Tu étais bouillant. Tu me réchauffais tellement vite. Tes bras m'entourèrent et je fermais les yeux de bonheur.**

**Je ne sus jamais si c'était mon cœur qui battait en te retrouvant ou alors mon corps tendu vers toi, qui m'apportait autant de bien être. Je ronronnais. Tu souriais. Alors que tu effleurais le bout de mon nez gelé en riant, tu posais tes lèvres sur les miennes. Le bleu de ma bouche glacée se perdit dans le rouge sanguin de la tienne toujours brûlante.**

**Et tu m'embrassais avec fougue, capturant mes lèvres, ta chaleur me pénétrant de l'intérieur. Nos langues dansaient un ballet incandescent, notre baiser brûlait nos corps entiers. Que c'était bon de te retrouver ! Mes yeux clos s'ouvrirent pour se plonger dans tes prunelles de feu. Ta bouche quitta la mienne et nous nous regardâmes longtemps, mon corps seulement animé de cette fièvre que tu m'apportais. **

**Je n'eus pas le temps de te demander, pourquoi tu m'avais fais venir ici. Tu t'agenouillas devant moi, pris mes mains dans les tiennes. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Je brûlais. « Oui » Je me consumais de l'intérieur. Tu ouvris un écrin et glissa un anneau glacé à mon doigt. Je souris.**

**Je regardais la bague. Un anneau d'or blanc, où brillait un seul rubis rouge sang. A l'intérieur, un Loup et un Dragon était gravés, s'enlaçant étrangement. J'étais à toi, maintenant. A toi pour l'éternité. « Je t'aime Jacob », « Je t'aime Draco ».**

**A notre mariage en juillet, nous ne lançâmes pas de riz. Nous lançâmes du sucre glace, en hommage à ce jour merveilleux où la neige tombait. A présent, j'adorais l'hiver, cette saison était un rêve devenu réalité.**


End file.
